


24 Hours

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 hours in the life of the most dangerous crew in Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a playlist fic, each chapter has a different list of songs and can be found here: http://fhot7.tumblr.com/tagged/24-hours

Heist days always see the boys getting ready in different ways, each of them stretching the hours out before they have to be focused and on their game. Sean prefers to sleep in, waking up to slow kisses from a sweaty, dishevelled Matt after his run along the beach. They usually shower together, laughing softly and going over the weapons they’ll need for that night and which helicopter Sean should use before trading kisses and small touches underneath the warm spray.  
  
Lawrence and Joel start working as soon as the sun breaks through the inky sky, counting ammo and going over their plan on how to counter the police, mugs of coffee piling up around them until Adam walks in with bags full of food for lunch and reminds them to eat something, to put something other than caffeine into their bodies and ‘No Joel that’s not what I was getting at’ he sighs when Joel sits in his lap and starts kissing his neck insistently.

Bruce and James leave the house silently in the morning, taking James’ fastest bike towards the Los Santos hills, hiking for a few hours and chasing each other up and down the hilly tracks, their laughter echoing through the trees before they stop in a grassy clearing. They giggle uncontrollably when tourists on their own hikes walk past and catch them panting into each others mouths and grinding like their lives depend on it.   
  
They all regroup around midday, settling down to eat lunch and talk about anything except the heist, it almost seems normal for a moment, as normal as seven guys who live together and fuck each other can be, it isn’t until Lawrence clears his throat and places his chin on his clasped hands that they all switch gears, “So, ready to go over the plan?” and he grins when they all straighten up and nod enthusiastically.


	2. 6PM

It was meant to be simple. Joel was going to hack the Los Santos Police Department to ensure they weren’t alerted then the traffic controls, change the lights into their favour when they made a getaway. James, Adam, Bruce and Lawrence were going to go into the bank, James and Adam in charge of making sure none of the workers pressed their red alert buttons and blew their heist before it had even begun while Lawrence and Bruce went straight to the vault. Meanwhile Matt would be waiting around the corner in a getaway van and Sean would give them cover in the sky if they needed it, usually, when a heist was going well, they didn’t need it.  
  
It started off well, James and Adam had the bank patrons on the ground, firing off a few warning shots on the ground around them and laughing when they flinched and screamed, Adam rolling his eyes when James started singing at the top of his lungs and shrugging at the bank teller he had his gun trained on when she looked over at him horrified, “He doesn’t get out much”.  
  
Lawrence and Bruce were already well into opening the vault, Lawrence’s fingers flying across his keyboard as he hacked into the system, the passwords he’d stolen from the bank a few weeks earlier ingrained in his mind as he broke through pathway after pathway, Bruce watching on in admiration before cheering when the vault started opening and Lawrence shot him a smug grin, “I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever done that.”   
  
They worked quickly, filling up their duffel bags with bundles of cash and a few bars of gold and jewellery that some of Los Santos’ stupidest billionaires had thought would be safe at the Maze fucking Bank of all places. “How are we going Joel?” Bruce called through his earpiece, throwing a bag full of money out into the hall before filling up another. “Radio’s clear, they don’t know yet, a car’s been called a few blocks north about a hit and run but other than that this part of town is pig free”   
  
Still, Lawrence and Bruce worked quickly, filling up six bags before hauling them over their shoulder, Lawrence almost buckling under the weight as they made their way out to James and Adam, “Time to go boys” he said, throwing a bag at Adam and laughing when the man fumbled with it for a moment before throwing it over his shoulder.  
  
“Listen guys, it’s been fun, it really has, we should do this again sometime, don’t call me I’ll call you” James said, grinning when Bruce rolled his eyes and shoved a bag into his arms, “You need more friends. Joel we’re on our way out, Matt you nearby?” he said, taking his place at the front of the group, “Coming now, just around the corner” Bruce nodded, clapping his hands together and grinning “This was a piece of fucking cake” he sighed, pushing open the doors of Maze Bank at the exact time that Joel muttered a soft “What the hell is that?” through his earpiece.   
  
He didn’t even hear the shot, he doesn’t even think he felt it, all he felt was James suddenly pulling him back inside the bank, two hands pressing insistently into his upper arm, he looked down and saw the blood and furrowed his brow, “What the fuck is this?” all of them were suddenly on high alert, Joel muttering faster than before as he search through the LSPD’s coms, “I don’t know what happened they didn’t say anything about it, there’s not even any dispatched being called out.” Bruce watched with a frown as James pushed the arm of his shirt up and checked over the wound, “Well whoever the fuck it is they’re a shit shot, it’s just a graze.” he said, not meeting Bruce’s eyes as he reached into his backpack and pulled out some gauze and tape, “We’ll fix it later.”   
  
Lawrence was warily looking outside while Adam gathered the bank patrons in a small group on the floor, yelling for the tellers to tell him who pressed the button, “I don’t think it was them Adam” Lawrence called, pulling his rifle out and looking through the scope through a crack in the front doors, “Sniper on the building across the road, the guns pink I don’t think it’s the police.” Joel groaned through their earpieces, “Well it’s about to be the police, an anonymous tip just called in, three cars coming this way, I’ll try and stall them but you guys have got to get out of there.”  
  
Sean cleared his throat “Should I shoot at the sniper, I can see him from here” They were all quiet for a moment, Bruce looking over at Lawrence as the man thought through what to do, “Put the scare in him Sean” he finally said, “You got it, get ready to dance buddy” he said and Bruce grinned. A few moments later they heard the helicopter, Sean firing his turret in short bursts, “Okay he’s running, he’s getting onto a bike with someone else, the skies and roads are clear.”   
  
“Not for much longer, two blocks south the first of the cars are coming.” Joel said, and Bruce couldn’t blame him for the stressed tone in his voice. “Okay okay we gotta go” Lawrence said, pushing the doors open with a deep breath, “Now” he insisted, rolling his eyes as Bruce, James and Adam followed him out of the bank.   
  
Matt pulled up straight away and they piled in, the man pushing down on the accelerator before they’d even shut their doors. “Joel which way?” he asked, speeding away from the bank and turning left at Joel’s advice. “Guys, we’ve got helicopters and five more cars coming from the south” and Adam swore under his breath.  
  
“Emergency getaway plan C?” Matt offered, looking over at the rest of them, “There’s no other choice” James said, and Matt nodded curtly, turning right suddenly down an alleyway before pulling up suddenly, Bruce and Adam getting out and jumping on the bikes sitting on the side of the road, “Mountains?” Bruce supplied, putting his helmet on and starting his bike.  
  
Lawrence nodded, “As soon as you can” he looked quickly in the opposite direction when they heard the sirens and gave them a thumbs up before getting back in the car. Bruce and Adam exchanging goodbyes before riding off in opposite directions.   
  
“It’s getting a bit hectic up here” Sean supplied, “Two more helicopters coming from the direction of the airport.” Bruce heard Joel groan “Two more police cars, they’re a few streets away from you guys” Matt simply nodded, going impossibly faster and Bruce would be scared if he hadn’t seen Matt navigate even the heaviest of Los Santos traffic with the same finesse. He pulled up a few moments later, James hopping out and popping open the drivers door of a shiny sports car parked there, catching a few of the bags of cash Lawrence threw him before getting in, “Drive safe James” Lawrence warned, rolling his eyes when James simply blew him a kiss before speeding off.  
  
“The next car is just up here Matt we’ll leave this one.” Matt nodded, driving in the direction Lawrence pointed. “Joel you should go now” he warned, “Uh don’t think so, you guys are still in the vicinity of a lot of police.” he said, and Lawrence could hear him tapping away still, “Go, meet Sean on top of the apartment building on Cougar Avenue.” he said, his tone left very little option and Joel sighed, “Fine” before driving off in the direction of the building in question.  
  
“Good” Lawrence said, moving into action when Matt pulled up next to another sports car, throwing the rest of the money into the back seat as Matt got behind the steering wheel, starting the car up and laughing in spite of himself when Lawrence threw a few sticky bombs onto the van before getting in the passenger seat.  
  
Matt sped off quickly, ducking and weaving through alleyways as Lawrence sat back, pressing the remote charge and watching the van explode in the rear mirror, “See you in the mountains boys” he said, smiling when the rest of the boys replies chorused in his earpiece.

 


End file.
